What Happened?
by Xboxg4mer
Summary: What happened in between season 1 and 2? What happened to Cristas baby? How did Kenny survive season 1 episode 5? This story focuses on all of these questions and more. Each chapter focuses on a different time and question. I will try and upload a new chapter at least once a day, please review and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Christa and Clementine

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT COULD'VE BEEN...**

"Omid, Omid baby can you hear me?" cried Crista as she turned and looked at Clementine

"Give me your gun"

"Crista I'm..." :- she was interrupted

"give it to me, give it to me or he'll turn"

"maybe he won't, maybe it's not to late"

"not to late?! Clem you might be a little girl but this is your fault! He told you keep track of your things!"

"Crista I..."

"Give me your fucking gun and get out, you don't need to see this".

Clem handed her the gun and walked out of the bathroom

"I'm sorry Omid" cried Crista as she pulled the trigger. She stayed and cried for a minute but knew that the shots might attract walkers so she got up, grabbed her gun and left.

"Where are we going?" asked Clem still crying

"Away from here!"

They walked for the next few weeks stopping occasionally to eat but they had no real destination. One day they were walking when they came across a seemingly abandoned camp site.

"See if you can find any food and be careful" said Crista to Clem.

They looked around for a while but found nothing.

"This useless there's nothing here, c'mon let's keep moving"

A few minutes after they left Crista started grabbing her stomach

"Aaargh, aaah fuck! Ouch"

"Crista?! What's happening?"

"I, I think the babies coming, aaaaargh!"

"What should I do?"

" Help me find somewhere to lie d... aaaaargh, to lie down".

"Okay. What about the tent, back at the campsite?"

"Yeah I can make it there, just give me a hand"

They walked back to the campsite and unzipped the tent just as they opened it a walker jumped out and landed on Crista she fell back onto the ground with the walker trying to bite her.

"Crista!" shouted Clem as she looked for something to kill the walker with.

"Clem! Grab something!"

she opened her backpack and pulled out her pistol, she aimed her shot just like Lee taught her and pulled the trigger.

"Crista are you okay?

"I think so, I thought you checked the tent"

"No, I thought you did"

Hours passed and eventually the baby came but it was silent.

"No, no, no God no!" cried Crista as she held her child in her arms.

"Crista why are you crying?" asked Clem, confused.

"Clem, he didn't make it, he isn't breathing"

"That can't be, he was Just born how can he not be alive?"

Crista held her stillborn son in her arms and lay there crying for hours but after a while he opened his eyes... he had no teeth but he was one of them, he was a walker.

"I'm so sorry, little Omid, you never even got a chance at life, what kind of life would this have been?"

She knew this was going to happen, that he would eventually wake up and she thought about asking Clementine to take care of him but she couldn't put her through that, she was only a kid herself.

"Clem, Clem go outside"

Crista looked at her child and then she took out her gun and she pulled the trigger.

Weeks passed, then months passed and every day Clem could hardly get Crista to move but they survived, just barely. Eventually Crista became herself again, she would look after Clem, gather supplies and keep moving but she was different, after Omid and her son Crista changed, who could blame her.

One day while hunting Crista and Clem found a group, they had food, shelter and weapons, they were a small group. One of the men from the group found them near their camp and freaked out, they thought that they were dangerous but Crista spoke to them and they gave her and Clem some food and ammo. Everyone spoke for a while and the group said that they were heading north, to a place called Wellington. Based on what the group told them Wellington was a fortress, food, shelter, weapons, protection and the chance to live a "normal" life. The group had heard about it alot from other groups and thought it was the best place to go. When the group left Crista thought about taking Clem with them but she thought that it was best to stay on the move because it was probably a myth but she heard about it again a few weeks later from a survivor who was raiding an already empty store.

She decided it would be a good idea to at least try and reach Wellington. She knew the area because she had passed through with Omid on their road trip before everything but that was back when there was a town in the area not a walker proof fortress.

After weeks of heading north Clem and Crista were out in the wilderness when they were attacked and split up...

**Thankyou for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and check back soon because I will try and upload a new chapter or maybe 2 every day. Thanks.**


	2. Kenny

**CHAPTER 2: The Things I've done**

**IMPORTANT!: I'm writing this part of the story from my game, so Kenny never tried to save Ben instead he jumped into the hole in the roof to save Crista.**

"Kenny! You have to get out of there".

I could hear Lee shouting my name but there was no way I was getting out the way I came in. A walker pounced at me and I shot it point blank in the head, I used up my last few bullets quickly because there were too many walkers.

I only had one bullet left, I thought about going out the same way as Katja but then I saw a light, it was a window but it was boarded up. Thinking back I guess those walkers were survivors at one point. It was to dark for me to see them but I could hear them getting closer, I used all of my strength and kicked the wood off of the window and there was just enough space for me to get through, a walker grabbed my foot when I was climbing out, fucker nearly bit me but lucky for me it was lying down so I crushed its head with my other foot.

When I got through the window I fell at least twenty feet, I landed on my leg, in an empty street, knocked the wind clean outta me. I lay there breathless, when I managed to catch my breath I decided to head to the marsh house to find the others but when I turned the corner to the next street I saw a hoard bigger than any I've ever seen, hundreds of the basterds. I was going to turn around and find another way through when I heard a bell ringing it was coming from the nearby hospital and it was bringing that entire hoard right to me...

Sure as hell they turned the corner and saw me. I turned and tried to run but I tripped because of the pain in my leg when I put any pressure on it. They were getting closer and I wasn't going anywhere, not like this. I managed to pick myself up and limp away but they were close behind me and I couldn't stop thinking about the pain. I limped as fast a I possibly could. I knew I wasn't going to lose them like this, I had to get off the streets so I turned a corner and saw an open stank, I climbed down into the sewers and closed the stank behind me.

I wondered around for ages, I had no idea where I was going but I ended up back in the morgue where Vernon was hiding out, where we amputated Lee's arm. I managed to get out from there and I tried to find Lee and the others, I searched but I couldn't find them so I headed for the outskirts of town, I wandered off into the sunset with no food, no ammo, nobody and a bad leg.

The next day I came aacross a small town it was almost completely abandoned, save for the few walkers that I sneaked past. I got some food here, nothing much just some canned chill and old artichokes I found in a cupboard in one of the houses but I wasn't complaining. I also found a weapon, well more of a large branch from a tree. I decided this was a good place to stay for a day or two till my leg felt a little better.

I left and every day was a struggle, not knowing if I was going to eat, where I was going to sleep or what had happened to the others back on Savannah. Did they make it? Did Lee save Clementine? Were they safe? I had no idea. Every night I slept somewhere new and one night I was asleep in an old building when I heard footsteps. I grabbed my new hammer I found when I was l, I don't know where. The door handle turned and a woman entered. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at her, it still had no ammo but at least it was intimidating.

"Don't shoot!"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Sarita, I don't want anything I was just searching for some food".

"You and me both" I lowered my gun, normally I wouldn't be so stupid, for all I knew she was going to kill me or rob me or do any number of things but I didn't give a fuck anymore.

Sarita and I talked and we decided that we should stay together an help one and other. I don't know what it was about her but something about her reminded me of Katja. I didn't know if it was the hair, the way she dressed or her personality. Kind. Compassionate. Incredible. Sarita and I stayed together for months and she helped me get to grips with Katja and ducks deaths, I never told her about them or Lee or clem or anything from before. Eventually we got together and started heading north, Sarita had heard that there was a place up north called Wellington we decided that there wasn't a better place to go. On our way we came across a ski lodge. There were two men living in it, Matthew and Walter. We got to know them and they said we could stay, The place Was as good as any so we did. We were there for a couple of weeks and we decided that we should leave soon and head to Wellington.

I was at lodge with Walter and sarita when we saw some people heading our way we went outside and they aimed there guns at us so we aimed back, there was a a man with brown hair, one with a hat, a Mexican with his little girl, a pregnant woman and her husband. We argued and then someone pushed through... Clementine.


	3. Stephanie and Lilly

**Hey, so if you played 400days you'll remember on shels story you get the option to kill Stephanie and if you left with the RV instead it's presumable that Roman did it but I've written this chapter which is about her and how she escaped. **

**Chapter 3: Escape!**

"SHEL?! SHEL! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I could hear Roman shouting, what had shel done? Where was she? She wouldn't kill me, would she?

"FUCK!" He kept shouting. I could hear his footsteps, he was getting closer. Click. He was preparing his gun, this was it I thought I was done for. Then he lifted the blind fold off and took of the bindings around my wrists.

"C'mon, help me fix the barrier. That bitch Shel just drove straight through it"

"Are, are you going to kill me?"

"Yes, you tried to steal from me, from us. I'm still going to kill you, just not yet. Don't get any ideas about running off I'm going to have a gun at your head every second, from now untill the barrier's fixed, then it's lights out for you".

"Roman please I'm sor":-

"Shut the fuck up! You left us exposed because of what you did we all could've died!"

"Please, don't do this I promise I won't try it again, Roman please" I pleaded.

"Just get out there".

I thought to myself, I won't try again, I'll succeed.

I worked on the barrier for the next couple of hours and Roman wasn't lying he stood with me every second of the day, the others begged him to let me live but he kept saying what I did was unforgivable. I waited until I was using a hammer and then I turned around as quick as I could and hit Roman over the head with it. He was alive but he was gonna be out of it for a while. I did it quick enough that he never managed to make a sound so I grabbed his gun and ran for it.

I walked for a few hours and before I knew it, it was dark. I knew that I had to keep going even though I was already at least 8 miles away from the pit stop but Roman would come after me and I knew it. I was walking when I saw a woman, she had long black hair and looked like she was on her own. I watched her for a minute, she just sat there starring into oblivion. She was sitting on a log.

"Hello" I said

"Aaah, what do you want from me?" She said, she probably thought I was going to hurt her.

"Nothing, I don't want anything. I was wondering if you could help me? I just escaped from my old camp, the people there weren't so nice. They tried to kill me because I tried to leave".

"I can barely help myself. I just got thrown out of my group because we were betrayed by a fucking asshole teenager, I accused the wrong person, things turned ugly and..."

"I'm Stephanie"

"Lilly"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Where to?"

"I... I'm not sure but we're both alone so maybe we should go with each other?"

"How do I know you don't have some group waiting to kill me or something?" She was kind of crying.

"Trust me, I don't. If you don't wanna come feel free to stay but I need to find somewhere to sleep tonight and it looks like you do to".

She stared at me for a few seconds

"Fine".

We left together and made a fire in the woods. She insisted she took first watch, probably thought I would kill her, so I let her and I fell asleep almost instantly, it wasn't a suite at the four seasons but it was okay, as far as okay goes during the apocalypse. We swapped after a few hours and in the morning we left to find food.

We came across an old store, it had clearly been raided long ago but there were still some scraps lying around, cans on the floor that people must've dropped, artichokes and a few other things. We went back to the fire pit and ate. It tasted like shit, seriously everything was long out of date and it was just, in a word, disgusting.

After we ate we decide to try and find a place to stay that night. We walked for hours, Lilly barely spoke, she always seemed like she was in another world.

When we were walking we heard a noise, a car I thought to myself that it was Roman, he was coming to kill me so I grabbed Lilly and his in trees next to the road. I wasn't wrong, it was Roman.

"Stephanie! I just saw you run into the trees. Get out here you fucking bitch so I can end this!"

"Do you have a gun?" Lilly asked me

"Yes but it's just a..."

"Give it to me"

"WHAT?!"

"I said give it to me, I was in the military, I know what I'm doing".

I decided to trust her and give her the gun that I had taken from Roman back at the pit stop. Lilly then walked out and pretended she was just some girl with a sick sister to please let her go, Roman never fell for it and she whipped out the gun and shot him in the knee, then she kneed him in the face knocking him clean out.

"Come on! She shouted, she grabbed the gun and we stole Romans car, he wouldn't be catching us anytime soon.

We drove for days, Roman had stocked food and gas in the back of the car I guess he never knew how long he'd be looking for me.

Eventually we found a place called "Woodbury" it's run by this great guy, he gets called the governor. We've been here for a while now and everything's great but I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen, soon...


	4. Beatrice

**_For those of you that don't know Beatrice is the woman that you have the option to shoot when raiding the drugstore in season 1 episode 3_**

**_Chapter 4: Life's Short_**

"AAAAAGH! HELP ME! HELP AAAAGH-" Beatrice was dying a slow and painful death, walker bite after walker bite and she knew she was going to turn.

**BANG**

Someone in the distance had put her out of her misery.

**_2 Days Earlier:_**

"Well we can't just sit here all day and wait for those basterds to brake through the door!"

"Well we can't go anywhere with James the way he is"

"We can carry him"

"Then what happens when we get somewhere? huh? do we just let him roll around on the floor?"

"Look you know I love you both that's why we need to leave, it's not safe here"

"How is it not? We can barricade the rest of the windows and doors and I'm sure that drugstore down the street has some supplies"

"Beatrice please trust me on this"

"I'm sorry John I'm not taking our son out there to die so if you wanna leave go right ahead but don't think you're taking James with you"

She stormed out of the room to go and be with her disabled son, James.

"James, you ok? you hungry?"

"I'm ok, I'm pretty hungry but I can wait"

"Ok, I'll go and get you some food, I'll be right back and stay away from the windows"

Beatrice left and went to the kitchen of her once "Happy Life Home" and began making the scraps that were left from the last raid of the store down the street. Without electricity cooking can be pretty tough so for the past few nights her family had been eating breakfast bars and cold artichokes.

"AAAAAGH! MOM, HELP!"

Beatrice threw down the food and ran into her sons bedroom, there was a walker facing him, it must've broken through the window, she grabbed the nearest thing to her, a lamp and started beating the walker to death but it kept getting back up untill John came through and shot it point-blank in the head.

James had rolled his wheelchair back to get away from the walker which meant he was sitting right next to the other window.

"AAAAGH!" a walker broke through, grabbed his arm and bit him before he even knew what was happening.

"NOOO!" James screamed as he shot the walker.

Beatrice ran to her son.

"Oh my god! Baby, baby, no. Noo-o-o" she hugged her son, he was on deathrow and everyone in the room knew that his life was over.

"Mom? What's gonna happen to me?" he asked disoriented from the bite

she spoke in short bursts and was barely understandable "Nothing. Nothing. You're gonna be fine. It's all gonna be ok. Don't worry"

She spent the next few hours hugging her soon with her husband knowing that it was only a matter of time.

Beatrice fell asleep with James in her arms while John just looked at his wife and kid trying to make himself believe that it wasn't his fault. After all if he didn't shoot the first walker, if he had killed it silently the other one wouldn't have heard and his son would still be ok.

"arrg-asdes" his words were no longer understandable and his eyes were whiter than paper. John knew he had to do it now, had to kill his son. This thing in front of him wasn't his son, it was just some monster wearing his face but even though he knew this he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Beatrice woke up and looked at her son, she hugged him and said she loved him, while he was trying to bite chunks out of her.

"Give-me-the-gun"

"No you shouldn't have to-"

"Well I do, now give me the gun"

she made it quick and painless. She got up and walked out of the room, before she left she said

"Well guess what, you got your wish, we can leave now"

"Beatrice you know I never wanted this, that's our son! For gods sake I loved him more than life itself and your trying to make it seem like I'm happy about this. Well you can go fuck yourself!"

She left and went to sleep, when she woke up all she could think about was her dead son in the next room, he was so young, he had his whole life ahead of him, instead he was slowly decaying in a world were the dead can walk.

She packed two bags, one for herself and one for her husband, they couldn't stay here anymore.

Neither Beatrice or John spoke a word to each other, she simply threw him his bag and he knew what it meant. When they went outside the street was filled with walkers, it looked like it was zombie pride day or something so they quietly sneaked back in to their house and stayed the day, eventually after several hours they spoke to each other and talked about what they were going to do now, how they could do it and how sorry they were about the things they said to each other the night before.

They decided that they would leave the next day if the streets had cleared a bit. Both of them were filthy, they hadn't washed any blood off of themselves in about a week since they had no running water and they couldn't waste the drinking water.

When they woke they looked outside and the street was empty but they knew the walkers were there, somewhere. When they were walking down the street a walker pounced on Beatrice but John shot it, just like he did back at the house and in an instant the street was crawling with walkers, they tried to run but they had nowhere they could go, another walker leaped for Beatrice but this time John never made it on time and it began tearing the flesh from her bones. She turned around and hit the walker in the head with her hammer, she never had a gun. John stared at her in horror.

"I love you" he said, softly as he aimed his gun at his wife.

"AAAAGH!" he screamed, a walker jumped on him from behind and began chewing away. Beatrice got up, her husband was dead by the time she even managed to get to her feet there were around six walkers on top of him, she ran towards the street which led to the drugstore. She was screaming the whole way there:

"AAAAAGH! HELP ME! HELP AAAAGH-" Beatrice was dying a slow and painful death, walker bite after walker bite and she knew she was going to turn.

**BANG**

Someone in the distance had put her out of her misery.


	5. Lees ex-wifes affair

"Ok, I'm off to work, love you"

"See ya"

"See ya? Terri what's happened to us?"

"Gee I don't know, maybe because you spend all of your time at work and when you finally do get home you go straight to sleep, I never see you anymore"

"You're right, I spend way too much time at work, how about we go away for a weekend, just us?"

"Forget it Lee, it's not important"

"Yes it is. I don't wanna lose you. Look I have to go but when I get back we have to talk about this"

Lee got in his car and began the twenty minute drive to work.

"And that is one of the many reasons that Hitler and the Nazis managed to maintain power throughout Germany for so long: lack of opposition" the bell rang and his students left the classroom. Normally at this time Lee would go and get a coffee and begin marking their papers but he decided that they could wait for a day, his marriage was more important.

He got into his car and thought about calling her to let her know that he was on his way home but decided it would be better to surprise her.

When he got home he walked through his front doors.

"Honey, I'm home" he said in a half sarcastic voice. He never got an answer so he checked his living room and kitchen. Terri was nowhere in sight. He walked upstairs but stopped when he was halfway up them.

"Uuugh, uuuugh, God! Uuuugh"

"Hell no! Not in my bed" he said to himself.

He ran up the rest of the stairs and burst through his bedroom door to see his wife and a man he felt like he had seen somewhere in his bed.

"LEE! What are, what are you doing home so early?"

"I came home to see you, who the fuck is this?"

"Lee I can explain..."

"Explain what?! That you're a cheating whore? I know things have been rough but I would never..."

"Well maybe if you spent time with your wife she wouldn't have slept with me"

"What?!"

"You heard me"

That last remark made something in Lee snap. He ran towards the stranger in his bed...

"Aaaaaagh! Lee noooooo!" Screamed Terri.

_**SOMETIME LATER**_

"Lee Everet, you have been charged with first degree murder. Has the jury come to unanimous verdict?"

"Yes your honour, we find the defendant Lee Everet guilty of murder in the first degree of state senator Brown".

"Lee Everet I hereby sentence you to life in the state penitentiary eligible for parole in thirty years".

Lee looked back at his family, his mother was crying on his father's shoulder and his brother never even came.

He was taken away from the courthouse to be transported to the state penitentiary. He was put into the back of a police car.

Lee sat in silence for around ten minutes thinking about his mom, his dad, his ex-wife, she divorced him during his trial and the man he killed.

"Well I reckon you didn't do it then" Said the officer driving the car.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well I've driven a bunch of people down to this prison and its usually about now I get the "I didn't do it""

"And what do you say?"

"I say I know you didn't"

The officer went on to talk for another while but Lee was really only half listening.

"WATCH THE RO-"

The officer hit a walker and the car rolled off the road...


	6. Taking a Brake

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded I've been ill this past week. Anyway I've been thinking and this isn't my best story. I am enjoying writing it and when I see that people are reading it I get this amazing feeling. But to be honest I think I could be writing it better for me it just seems a bit mediocre when I re-read it. So what I'm gonna do is take a brake from this story and continue writing my other one 'Big Brother' cause I feel like it has more direction and to be honest I prefer it. But what I will do is think up alot of new ideas for this story. Like what Luke did in ep 2/3 to get to Carver and the others etc then I will come back to this story in January at some point and I will upload new chapters. I hope you're all okay with this. I promise that when I come back to this story the chapters will be longer and better written. **_

_**I will, like I said earlier, keep writing my other story 'Big Brother' but untill January this won't be updated so goodbye, thanks for reading to this point and I hope you and your loved ones have a Merry Christmas.**_


End file.
